blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tool Duel/Trivia
Trivia * For the first time, no one introduces themself to the viewer at the start of the episode. * Gabby's garage is shown for the first time. * This is the first time Crusher steals something. * The problems the Monster Machines had: ** Blaze had a rubber ducky stuck in his transmission ** Stripes' bumper is broken ** Zeg's wipers are malfunctioning ** Darington is driving backwards ** Starla has bubbles coming out of her tailpipes ** Crusher's exhaust pipe is broken * This is the first time Zeg cries. * This is the second time Blaze doesn't spin around upon transforming after The Driving Force. * Crusher is shown to have a hard time saying "thank you" to someone. * When Blaze enters the garage at the start, his horn is slow, and the last note sounds off-key. This also occurred in Blaze of Glory when he crashes through a billboard and lands in Axle City for the first time. * There is a game on Nick Jr.com that’s based on this episode. * Gabby is seen outside the Monster Dome for the first time. * Blaze and AJ’s attempts to stop the chomping shark-bot were: ** A rope (failed) ** A stick (failed) ** A metal pipe (succeeded) * The books Catch Crusher! and Pop the Hood! are based on this episode. ** There's also a personalized version of the former online. * Blaze’s hydrofoil form is seen again for a brief moment in Monster Machine Christmas. * When Blaze starts riding on the water, a surf boogie version of the Blazing Speed theme is heard. * Gabby speaks to Crusher for the first time. * Each of the Monster Machines' problems are congruent to each of their personalities. The rubber ducky stuck in Blaze is similar to his enthusiasm, Stripes' broken bumper to his rowdiness, Zeg's malfunctioning wipers to his brashness, Darington's backwards problem to his clumsiness, the bubbles in Starla's tailpipes to her bubbly personality, and Crusher's broken exhaust pipe to his pessimism. * In the travel song, the part where Blaze crouches down with furrowed eyes before he zooms off is reused from The Driving Force. *With a runtime of 21:57, this is the shortest regular episode in the series. Running Gags * The Monster Machines suffering from their problems. Allusions * While Crusher and Pickle are riding their boat, Pickle imitates a famous pose from the movie Titanic, where Jack Dawson stands on the bow of the ship with his arms spread wide. Pickle also shouts, “I’m the king of the world!”, the same exact line said by Dawson when doing said pose. * When the chomping shark-bot is revealed, a musical "sting" is heard that sounds like the theme from the movie Psycho, heard predominantly during its iconic shower attack scene. Goofs * When Blaze uses the squished banana to make a slide and says "Get ready...", his mouth doesn’t move. * Gabby takes a number 4 wrench to work on Blaze, but when she pulls the rubber ducky out the wrench is nowhere to be seen. * During the transformation sequence, no drumbeats were heard; this is the only episode that has such. * Stripes’ taillights were still on his bumper when it broke, meaning they would be broken, too. There also weren’t any bulb holes where the taillights were when the bumper fell. * When Blaze asks the viewer where the toolbox is, the glass in the window behind him is gone. It reappears in the next shot. * When Blaze and AJ wince at Stripes’ broken bumper, the catchlights on AJ’s eyes are positioned independently from each other. Home Media Releases DVD *Let's Learn S.T.E.M. *Fast Friends Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 1 *Play Pack! *Here Comes Crusher *Gear Up With Gabby *Racetrack Rescues Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 1 trivia Category:Trivia